


Minutes

by minnieears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Wolffe is hurt, love at last sight, oof this one hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: Wolffe was gravely injured on a mission and decided he knows exactly how he wants to spend his last minutes.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Female Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off my work The Civvie, it was an idea I had while writing it but could not fit due to my planned storyline, so instead here is a horribly angsty one shot that I cried writing.. twice if I'm being honest

Cursing to myself, I looked down and noticed the giant hole in my chest. Rex's medic Kix, I think his name was, came running over, but stopped short when he saw the sheer amount of blood surrounding me. I hadn't seen worse myself since the whole Sith Apprentice cut my eye out thing, if I was being honest with myself. Groaning, I leaned back and closed my eyes, just waiting for the pain to stop, but then a thought crossed my mind.

I had my chance to fix what I had been messing up for all these years. I quickly shifted my arm so my comm link was in front of me, and I dialed the familiar number. 

"Hey, (Y/N)," I smiled when she picked up on the first ring.

"Commander," my Civvie's familiar voice rang clear, pushing all thoughts of my impending death from my head. I could forget about the war waging around me if it meant finally telling her how I felt. 

"How's it going at command," I started conversationally, hoping she would not hear the tension in my voice. The last thing I wanted was for her to really what was about to happen, not when I had something so incredibly important to tell her. 

"Well if you ever made it back from scouting, I would appreciate some help over here," she snapped. I smiled again, chuckling at her irritation. 

"Working on it, Civ," I sighed. 

"So why are you calling me, don't you have a job to do," she sounded slightly concerned, which would not do. I shifted slightly on the hard ground, feeling my hand slide in what I could only assume was my own blood. I pushed the thought from my head even as the vision in my good eye began to blur around the edges. 

"Just wanted an update, and a break from Rex's ramblings," I teased. Civvie snorted in amusement, clearly happy to be talking to me.

:I appreciate it, I have a protocol droid that won't leave me alone at the moment," she dropped her voice to a whisper. "He keeps talking about his adventures and the different peace accords he has assisted with."

"sIs it senator Amidala's droid," I asked, remembering the mission I had the misfortunate of taking him along on. Civvie grunted. 

"The one and only," she said dryly.

"So, Civ, I have something I want to talk to you about," I started slowly, feeling an intense burning radiating from my wound. "It's kind of time sensitive."

"Can't it wait until after we capture the planet," she questioned, only half listening to me as she coordinated the maps. 

"Sorry, Civ, it'll only take a minute."

"Go for it then," she paused for a moment.

"You know I love you, right?"

'Wolffe, where are you, did you hit your head," her voice became anxious.

"I'm serious, Civ, I've loved you for a while now, since the moment you marched onto my bridge." I smiled, feeling an immense weight leave my chest as I spoke.

"Wolffe..." she allowed her sentence to trail off, processing my confession. I heard her sigh softly.

"I love you too, Wolffe." As she spoke I began to relax, feeling as though I had finally found true happiness. 

"I have something really important I have to do now," I said softly, knowing I only had a few seconds left before I lost consciousness. Already I could see the other men approaching to bring my soon to be corpse back to the unit. I found I did not care that the end was here, because I had finally told her the truth.

"What do you mean," she asked, her voice faint,

"Don't worry about it, Civ, just remember that I love you."

"I love you too,: she sighed, likely realizing what I meant. I ended the call before laying my head down on the warm sand, feeling as each of my muscles relaxed one last time and the pain from my wound slowly faded away, until there was nothing.

Nothing except the happiness I had felt hearing her say those four words back to me.


End file.
